Nobody
by ThoseSoundsAtNight
Summary: Why must he be made to feel like a nobody, like what his spouse says is true? Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: IZ does not belong to me, nor does the song "The Nobodies". Both belong to their respected owners, which is not me.

**WARNING:** Even though I don't go into much detail about it, I know some people are uncomfortable with this type of subject matter, so I'm saying this now so I don't get no flames later: **THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOUSAL ABUSE IN IT. IF THIS OFFENDS/YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS TYPE OF STORY, PLEASE DO NOT READ. THANK YOU.**

A/n: This story was inspired by the song, "The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson. I know the song is about something completely different, but it works with this story. Please enjoy!

Pairing: Zim/OC

-_'blah'-_ Song

-_blah_- Thoughts

-blah-Story

-OOO-

'_Today I am dirty_

_I want to be pretty_

_Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt'_

Curled up; hiding from pain of the which he cannot escape.

A sob escaped this lips. _Why_ he thought.

'_Today I am dirty_

_I want to be pretty_

_Tomorrow, I know I'm just dirt'_

He heard the door open. It closed; slammed.

He whimpered.

'_We're the nobodies'_

"Get up." A gruff command.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

Red eyes shot up to meet purple.

'_We're dead'_

"Please" he begged.

'_We know just who we are'_

A fist was brought back and connected with his cheek.

"Useless defect."

'_We are the nobodies'_

He recoiled, sobbing.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

"Why can't I just be Zim?"

'_We're dead'_

Purple eyes narrowed.

"Because your just a nobody" he spat.

'_We know just who we are'_

Zim cried.

'_Yesterday I was dirty_

_Wanted to be pretty'_

His spouse just laughed and walked out of the room.

All Zim could think was _Why._

'_I know now that I'm forever dirt'_

Did he deserve it?

'_Yesterday I was dirty'_

Is everything his spouse said to him true?

'_Wanted to be pretty'_

He cried harder.

'_I know now that I'm forever dirt'_

He already knew the answer.

_Yes._

'_We are the nobodies'_

He got off the bed.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

He shuffled toward the bathroom.

'_We're dead'_

Was he even alive anymore?

'_We know just who we are'_

It felt like he wasn't.

'_We are the nobodies'_

He grabbed a bar of soap and began to scrub himself.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

He cleaned over bruises, scars, burn marks, and scratch marks, both new and old.

'_We're dead'_

He looked in the mirror.

'_We know just who we are'_

"Useless defect" he told his reflection.

'_Some children died the other day'_

He brought his fist back.

'_We fed machines and then we prayed'_

And smashed the mirror.

'_Puked up and down in morbid faith'_

Shards of glass rained down around him.

'_You should have seen the ratings that day'_

The pain in his hand brought him back to reality.

'_Some children died the other day'_

He stared, fascinated for a moment.

'_We fed machines and then we prayed'_

Then he sobbed.

'_Puked up and down in morbid faith'_

His knees buckled underneath him.

'_You should have seen the ratings that day'_

He curled up on himself, crying, huddled in a corner in the bathroom.

'_We are the nobodies'_

He rocked back and forth.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

Memories of days gone by ran through his brain.

'_We're dead'_

Beatings, tortures, and worst of all . . .

'_We know just who we are'_

Rapes.

'_We are the nobodies'_

He cried harder.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

_Useless defect._

_Dirty whore._

_No good scum._

'_We're dead'_

Those hurt the most.

'_We know just who we are'_

Because he knew they were true.

'_We are the nobodies'_

He heard his spouse coming up the stairs. He must've heard the glass breaking.

'_Wanna be somebodies'_

He wished he didn't beat on him; he already knew what he was.

'_We're dead'_

A nobody.

'_We know just who we are'_

He didn't need to be reminded.

-OOO-

A/n: I know it's short, but I think it holds a lot of power behind so little word. As the saying goes: Good things come in small packages. Sorry for the weird format. I have three excuses for it: 1) This is my first songfic 2) I was writing a poem while writing this, and I think I have writer's ADD and can't write in 2 formats at once 3) I was experimenting with a new style. I didn't put much details in this story because I'm very sensitive about subject matter like this and this was so hard to write. I actually started to cry while writing this. Now I'm off to write fluffy drabble. REVIEW!(Does anyone even READ these things?)


End file.
